cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Reichswirtschaftsamt
The Imperial Economic Office is the primary economic ministry of the New German Reich. RWA has jurisdiction over a broad policy area, containing the Reich's industrial/trade policies, control of arms exports, etc. The Ministry is headed by the Reich Minister for Economics (Economic Minister). The current Minister is Samuel von Marschall. The Ministry is headquartered in the Handelshof building on the Stresemannstraße in Berlin. thumb|Samuel von Marschall The central priority of economic policy - and therefore of the Ministry - is to lay the foundations for economic prosperity in Prussia and to ensure that this prosperity is spread broadly throughout the population. This overarching priority gives rise to specific objectives that serve as guideposts for the formulation of economic policy. These objectives include: *developing opportunities to ensure sustained economic growth and competitiveness with other economies *ensuring a high level of employment *strengthening small and medium-sized enterprises (SMEs) & government owned corporations (GOCs) *promoting new technologies and innovation to maintain economic competitiveness Given these priorities and objectives, the essential task of the Ministry is to shape the conditions that foster successful economic activity on the basis of personal and entrepreneurial freedom, competition and stability within the state capitalist model. The Ministry's legislative, administrative and coordinating functions in areas such as competition policy, regional policy, SME policy, and external economic policy are geared to this task. The Reich's overall economic policy is grounded in the principles of the mixed market economy, and this approach has proven to be effective, particularly during difficult phases of economic cycles. It is especially important for a forward-looking economic policy to ensure sustained conditions for greater employment in the Reich. History The "Department of factories and manufactories Commercien" was founded in 1740 during the reign of King Frederick II., which corresponded to a Ministry of Economic Affairs in the former administrative structure. In the first half of the 19th century, this portfolio was part of the Ministry of Interior. On April 17, 1848, a separate ministry was formed. The official name was "Minister of Commerce, Trade and Public Works". The ministry was housed in Berlin-Mitte,in the former premises of a gold and silver manufacturer at Wilhelmstrasse 79. In 1854/55 the building, according to plans by Friedrich August Stiller, was raised by one floor, and in 1868 was supplemented by an additional building in the adjacent Wilhelmstrasse 80. On 17 April 1878, the area of public works (infrastructure) was spun off. Accordingly, the title of the ministry was now "Minister of Trade and Industry". Nevertheless, both ministries were performed until 1879 by the same person. Structure The Ministry's organisation reflects the broad spectrum of its activities. These are divided among 9 Directorates-General (Generaldirektion): *Political Co-ordination (Generaldirektion L) *Central Administration (Generaldirektion Z) *Nordreich Policy (Generaldirektion N) *Economic Policy (Generaldirektion I) *SME Policy (Generaldirektion II) *GOC Policy (Generaldirektion III) *Industrial Policy (Generaldirektion IV) *External Economic Policy (Generaldirektion V) *Technology Policy (Generaldirektion VI) Links *Neue Deutsche Reich *Economy of Neue Deutsche Reich *List of Companies of Neue Deutsche Reich Category:Politics of Prussia Category:Freistaat Preussen